emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7320 (15th October 2015)
Plot Rakesh and Priya tell Chrissie that it was Aaron who shot Robert and the police are on their way. At the scrapyard Aaron assures Adam that if anything happens it will not come back on him. Adam insists that he just wants the gun gone. Rakesh shows DS Hart and DC Henry the footage of Aaron hiding the gun but they are doubtful. Chrissie proclaims that Aaron was the one who shot Robert and Rakesh suggests that they go to the scrapyard sooner rather than later. Finn apologizes to Eric but he is furious that Finn impersonated him, and is wearing his clothes. Eric threatens to sack Finn but Leyla explains that he is the star attraction at the hen-party. Chas wakes up from her nap to find that her clothes have been strewn over the floor. Adam's contact arrives to collect the scrap cars. Diane assures Chas that she has not been in her room and no one else has for a few hours and Chas snaps at Emma when she and James share a laugh. The police arrive at the scrapyard just as the cars are being loaded onto the truck. Adam stalls DS Hart and DC Henry as Aaron tries to retrieve the gun. Kerry tells Bernice she has had a lucky escape from Lawrence so Bernice offers to help Andy with a school costume from Sarah. DS Hart tells Adam that believe that a weapon is being concealed in the scrapyard as Aaron desperately tries get the gun. Aaron manages to escape behind the scrapyard just as DC Henry discovers the gun. Chrissie and Rakesh visit Lawrence at the remand centre and tell him the gun has been found. Chas confides in Paddy that she thinks someone is trying to send her a message, possibly the real shooter and they are scared that she may have seen them. Aaron bursts in and tells Chas and Paddy that he has been stupid, and explains how he hid the gun but now the police have found it. Aaron assures them that he never shot Robert, but before he can explain more DS Hart and DC Henry arrive to arrest him. Bernice tells Kerry it feels good to help people but Kerry suggests it is just because she fancies Andy. Chrissie assures Lawrence that they will get him out of there and he is revealed that Chrissie did not pull the trigger and Rakesh advises him to withdraw his confession and explain that he didn't mean the threats against Robert. Leyla tells Eric that he should be glad that his moods haven't pushed them away like he did with David. Eric tells Leyla not to bother coming back. Victoria, Diane and Doug question Chas and Paddy about Aaron's arrest but Paddy is adamant that Aaron did not pull the trigger and Diane suggests Chas knows something. Chas lets slip that she doubted Aaron herself and Diane is angry for her trying to place the blame on the White's. Chas insists that the real shooter is still out there but Diane is furious that she allowed Aaron to stay under her roof. Diane tries to throw Chas out for a few days but she refuses to go anywhere as it is her home too. Finn tells Eric that he understands why his own family hate each other but he cannot get his head around why Eric and David aren't speaking. Victoria realizes Adam knew about the gun and tells him it's his fault Aaron was arrested as she uploaded the video for Johnny online and throws him out of the house. Victoria allows Diane and Doug to stay with her until things cool off. Aaron acts cocky as DS Hart and DC Henry interview him and lies that someone is trying to frame him as he found the gun in his belongings and tells them that the gun proves nothing. His mood soon changes when DS Hart informs him he will be going back to prison as he still has a suspended sentence. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Adam Thomas - Adam Thomas *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *DS Hart - Kate Coogan *DC Henry - Sushil Chudasama *Hen - Vickie Gates *Sandra - Simone Clark Locations *Home Farm - Dinging room and kitchen *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard and port-a-cabin *The Grange - Guest lounge and exterior *The Woolpack - Chas' bedroom, public bar and backroom *Unknown remand centre - Visiting room *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Hotten Police Station - Interview room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes